Long-Term Evolution-Unlicensed (LTE-U) is an adaptation of the LTE standard that operates in unlicensed frequency bands. As currently defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), LTE-U targets 5 GHz and other unlicensed frequency bands. As a consequence, LTE-U operates in some of the same frequency bands defined for the IEEE 802.11 or “Wi-Fi” standards, e.g., 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands. The spectrum overlap between LTE-U and Wi-Fi can present a spectrum access problem for co-located Wi-Fi and LTE-U wireless access points or an integrated access point configured to operate in accordance with both the Wi-Fi and LTE-U standards. Transmit access sharing protocols for LTE-U and Wi-Fi are not yet defined. Thus, contention for spectrum access arises when an integrated Wi-Fi/LTE-U access point needs to transmit both Wi-Fi and LTE-U data to respective Wi-Fi and LTE-U client devices at the same time.